


[Fan Comics] Valentine's Day

by Carenpenthy



Series: Moving On With Pain [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fan Comics, Valentine's Day Special, Warning: Maybe Valentine's Day Doesn't Equal To All Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carenpenthy/pseuds/Carenpenthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day Special for Root and Shaw! Yay! Wait.... Yay me after you read it.<br/>Oh read that warning tag first I'm serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fan Comics] Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY I'M SO RUDE THIS TIME TRY NOT TO PUNCH ME IN THE FACE.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day.

 

[Tumblr](http://pentheg-careny.tumblr.com/post/111007010033/happy-valentines-day-i-have-a-root-and)

 

 

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/f7239002aa540e6b39f6042a1948e1ba/tumblr_njs0k1QCJR1tav0c8o1_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/6caed5a54b85a5bd9b215e1f80a571d4/tumblr_njs0k1QCJR1tav0c8o4_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/76fe317852eb2698057d5857cf8d0d41/tumblr_njs0k1QCJR1tav0c8o5_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/e9577899c445b91589a4050e925cda44/tumblr_njs0k1QCJR1tav0c8o6_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/85d87c23039c6c00248f9a815493f075/tumblr_njs0k1QCJR1tav0c8o3_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/42d5fa423945a2b4d23e8260ed719323/tumblr_njs0k1QCJR1tav0c8o2_1280.jpg)

 


End file.
